


Rebound

by akaashisgirl



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, Clubbing, F/M, Lemon, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, One Shot, Public Sex, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:20:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26871298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akaashisgirl/pseuds/akaashisgirl
Summary: After breaking up with your boyfriend of two years, your best friend, Kiyoko, thinks you need to let loose. She drags you out to a club with her one weekend, and letting loose is exactly what you do.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Reader, Akaashi Keiji/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 67





	Rebound

**Author's Note:**

> author's note: hello you guys!! this is my first time writing something like this, so please leave feedback in the comments!! thank you all for reading, it means the world!!  
> disclaimer: all of the characters in this story are aged up to 21+)

Your body grew tired as you lazily swayed your hips along to whatever pop remix was blaring through the speakers of the jam-packed club. It took everything in you not to let your sore feet slip from underneath you as you felt your calves start to ache. Dancing bodies collided with yours, and small beads of sweat started to form on your exposed skin. You looked around, trying to spot Kiyoko, but the mass of heads made it difficult for you to find her. She had convinced you that going out tonight would be fun, but recently, all you wanted to do was cuddle in your bed with a tub of ice cream and a good book. 

“C’mon, y/n! Don’t make me go aloneeee!” Kiyoko had whined earlier, convincing you that an outing to the club would help your emotional state. “Who knows, maybe you’ll meet someone and have some fun tonight.”

You knew she was just trying to help, so you had given her a small smile in response to her invitation, but you were still extremely upset. About two weeks ago, you and your boyfriend, Kuroo, broke up. You guys were dating for almost two years, but between his intense studies and your busy schedule, you both didn’t have time for a relationship. As much as you loved him, it wasn’t fair that you couldn’t give him all of your time, and you could feel the two of you growing apart as the days went by. 

You thought about Kiyoko’s invitation later that day, and eventually agreed to go out with her. 

Now you were searching for her.

Eyes still scanning the club, you finally caught a glimpse of your best friend. She was dancing with people you’ve never seen before, and she looked like she was having the time of her life. After putting your drink down on the nearest table, you decided to make your way over to her, wanting to join the last bit of fun before you two headed out. 

As you started walking, you felt eyes on the back of your head. Was someone staring at you? You thought that maybe the alcohol you had earlier was getting to your head. Still, you slowly turned to where you assumed the piercing gaze was coming from. To your surprise, your eyes were met with a pair of gunmetal blue ones. 

Sitting at the bar was an attractive, dark-haired man. His eyes left yours only for a moment to play with the sleeve of his black collared shirt—touching the folds and buttons until they were perfect—before meeting yours again. His thumb then dragged over his bottom lip, and the corners of his mouth tugged upward into a half smile. 

He eventually rose from his seat and slowly made his way toward you, effortlessly weaving his way between the bodies that were in his path.

You sent a light smile his way. Maybe you could have some fun with this. The tiredness you felt mere minutes ago started to fade and was replaced with a hint of excitement. 

You readjusted your outfit, pushing and pulling it in ways that hugged your body just right. You wore a short black dress with an open back—instead of fabric, ties were strung up in a criss-cross pattern. You smoothed over the last wrinkle on your front and looked up, expecting to meet those same blue eyes again. Instead, though, they were nowhere to be found. You looked everywhere, but you lost sight of him. 

Maybe he wasn’t staring at you after all? Could he have been looking at another girl?

You started to lose hope when suddenly you felt an unfamiliar hand snake around your waist. 

“Looking for someone?” said a voice from behind you.

Your knees nearly buckled at the sound of his deep, smooth voice. Your head snapped in the direction of it, and you came to realize it was the man who had been staring you down just moments ago. 

You looked up at him and saw him smirk. His Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed, and his gaze was fixed upon you.

“Dance with me?” 

The smell of alcohol lingered in his breath. He was a little drunk, but so were you. You could tell he had a few drinks before mustering the courage to walk up to you. 

“Sure,” you said with a small smile. With that, you let him take your hand and pull you into the action on the dance floor. 

He wasted no time once you were back in the middle of the large crowd. He grabbed your hips gently and pulled you closer to his body, and you closed the space by brushing your back up against his toned chest. He groaned into your ear, the sound of it causing your core to heat up. You leaned your head into the area slightly below his collarbone and held eye contact as you both started to dance. 

He wasn’t a bad dancer, and you were surprised. You both giggled as you two danced, your hands thrown up into his hair and his ghosting around your waist. He eventually bent his head down to whisper into your ear. 

“Can I touch you?” he said breathlessly.

You nodded your head in approval and in a split second, his hands were everywhere. He started at your hips and dragged his fingers upwards, the movement sending chills down your spine. His long digits then made their way across your chest and gently around your throat—one hand there and the other gripping your waist. 

The action fogged your brain. With this attractive stranger’s hands all over you, you could no longer think straight.

Realizing how he was making you feel, he hiked your dress up ever so slightly. He slid his free hand further down your hips, until it was hovering over your pelvic area. You felt the bulge in his pants start to grow and you smiled to yourself, knowing that you were the reason why. 

The anticipation of his hand hovering over your most sensitive area was killing you. Your whole body was flushed, and you found yourself craving his touch. You turned around to face him, and threw your arms around his neck. 

“A tease, aren’t you?” you said playfully as you stared into his eyes. A chuckle escaped from his lips as he looked you up and down, eating you up with his powerful gaze.

His fingers ghosted over your already-wet underwear, teasing you a little until they finally made contact. They slid up and down the fabric at an antagonizing pace, and you were unraveling beneath his soft touch. You stifled a moan and rested your forehead on his shoulder as he started to pleasure you through the fabric. 

Feeling the dampened area on your underwear, he chuckled deeply into your ear. “Look how wet I’ve already made you.” You whimpered lightly as he continued to rub against your clit. “I’ve barely even touched you yet.”

You stood on your tippy toes so your mouth could reach his ear. Even in your heels, he was still significantly taller than you. “Bathroom?” you breathed out, hoping that he didn’t want to stop now.

“I thought you’d never ask,” he said, looking down at you with drunken eyes. He then flashed you a flirtatious smile, and excitement built up in your core. “Let’s get out of here, then.”

It was your turn to pull him by his hand. Both of you struggled to find a way out of the gigantic crowd that hadn’t died down, despite it being nearly 1am. When you finally made it out, you guided him to the nearest bathroom, giggling as he followed closely behind you. He swung the door open with force and made sure nobody was lingering around. Once the coast was clear, he picked you up and sat you down on the countertop by the sink. 

“Look how pretty you are,” he said while looking you up and down. You tried to hide your face, feeling slightly embarrassed when a blush spread across your cheeks. He inched closer to you, now standing in between your slightly parted legs. He rested his hands on the countertop you sat on, one on each side of your body. 

“Not sound weird or anything,” he started, and lifted your chin with his fingertips to force you to look at him. His face was dangerously close to yours, and when he spoke, you could feel his hot breath against your skin. “But I’ve had my eyes on you all night. God, you looked so hot dancing in that dress, I couldn’t control myself.”

You were at a loss for words, so instead you grabbed his face and crashed your lips into his. Feeling him smile slightly under you, he kissed back. The kiss was rough—full of passion and lust. One of his hands found the back of your neck and the other wrapped around your waist, leaning you back slightly to deepen the kiss. You found your own hands cupping his face, pulling him closer to you.

His hands moved from your waist and began pulling your dress up to your hips—putting your thighs and panties on full display—while yours moved to his hair, pulling lightly at the roots. 

He moaned into your mouth at the action, and you felt yourself get even wetter. Trying to pleasure yourself, you slid your hand from his hair down your own body, making your way to the part of you that ached for any sort of friction.

He pulled away from your lips, and you found yourself craving them again. 

“Ah ah ah,” he said, and his eyes trailed down to look where you were just trying to pleasure yourself. His gaze was eating you up as he was memorizing every curve of your body. “Someone’s getting a little too impatient,” he chuckled lowly and took your hand, placing it back around his neck.

Before you could think of a witty response, he attacked your neck with kisses, and you yelped with shock and pleasure. His hot, wet mouth left a trail of love bites from your neck to your collarbone while his fingers played with your dress straps and yanked them down, revealing your black-laced bra. 

You placed your hands on his chest and gently pushed him away, receiving a confused look from the handsome man in front of you.

“Don’t you think this is a little unfair?” you questioned, looking down at your almost-naked body, and then back up at his fully clothed one. 

Knowing what you were implying, he played with the buttons on his shirt, undoing them one by one. As he was undressing himself, he looked up at you.

“What’s your name, princess?”

That’s when it dawned on you—you didn’t even know his name! Did you really go this long without even asking?

“It’s y/n, what's yours?” you replied with a soft smile as you watched him undo the last of his buttons and toss his shirt to the side. His toned body had you almost drooling for him to be on you again.

“Like what you see?” he said with a smirk. “And it's Akaashi. Keiji Akaashi.”

He moved in closer to you and continued to place kisses down your body. His fingers found and untied the criss-crossed straps that held your dress together, while yours were trailing up and down his body, feeling the indents of his abs. Once the straps were undone, he lifted the dress over your head, leaving you in just your undergarments. 

He kissed down your newly revealed stomach lustfully until he was on his knees, head positioned in between your legs. 

His hot breath on your vulnerable skin made you shiver with anticipation. He placed wet kisses on your inner thighs, sucking and biting on the sensitive skin and marking you there. Once he was pleased with his work, he pushed your underwear to the side and hovered.

You felt his heavy breaths on your bare skin and you trembled, longing for him to touch you.

“May I?”

The whimper that escaped your lips was all he needed.

He slid one finger into you with ease, moving it in and out and observing your reaction. You threw your head back in pleasure, one hand propping yourself up behind you and the other feeling up your own body. He then added another finger. 

He mercilessly plumped his long digits into you, curling them to hit your sweet spot. While his other fingers were working, his thumb was rubbing your clit. You felt your walls tighten around him, his fingers reaching places you never could on your own.

His wrist moved fast as he continued to finger fuck you with ease. Your breasts bounced with each thrust and he growled at the sight, tugging at your bra straps and looking up at you for approval.

You nodded your head, and he viciously yanked your bra down, revealing your breasts. He stood up to face you and pulled his fingers out of you. He put them in his mouth, licking up all of you before he flicked one nipple with his hand and attacked the other with his mouth. His tongue moved in circles around the most sensitive area, and you moaned loudly at the new sensation. He sucked your nipple before lightly biting down on it, and you yelped at the bite. He was all over you.

You were pleasing yourself with your own hand, moaning into his hair, and the sight of you drove him into a frenzy. He returned his fingers back into you, attacking at a new and much faster pace this time. He curled his fingers, relentlessly hitting your g-spot over and over again.

You threw your head back and moaned in pleasure. “So fucking wet,” he growled, as he removed his mouth from your breast. “I wonder how you taste.” 

Without warning, he dropped to his knees once again and replaced his fingers with his mouth. You were slipping into a delirious state, your vision blurring as your legs trembled beside his head. He licked up and down your folds, holding down your squirming thighs with a strong grip—one that would probably leave a bruise, but you didn’t mind. All you could think about was Akaashi’s magical tongue ravaging your body.

As he was devouring you, he removed his hands from your thighs and trailed them down to his own pants. Fumbling with his belt, he finally unbuckled it, and his black pants bunched at his bent knees. He returned one hand back to your thighs, and rubbed himself through his boxers with the other. A small wet spot formed on them as his precum leaked out. 

Akaashi looked up to see your disoriented face before going down on you again. Your toes curled as his tongue licked up and down your pussy and sucked on your sensitive clit. Your hand that was in his hair unintentionally pushed him farther into you, and you groaned at the sensation. You felt a familiar pressure build up in your core, your stomach whirling with every lick.

“I-I’m close,” you choked out in between moans. “Keiji, please.”

His licking came to a halt, and you whined, feeling empty without his hot tongue doing a number on your aching pussy. He stared up at you with a look you’ve never seen before.

“Say it again,” he breathed out. “Say my first name, baby. Just like that.”

You wanted to be playful, but you were so close that you gave in.

“Keiji,” you whimpered. “Make me feel good, Keiji. I need you.”

A switch flipped in his head at the sound of you saying his first name in such a tone, and he attacked your pussy with more vigor than ever before. He stopped pleasuring himself and instead rubbed your clit with his newly freed fingers, while licking you clean with his tongue. You removed your hand from his hair, needing it to prop yourself up as you started to see flashes of white. 

You squeezed your eyes shut as you reached your high, clamping your legs around his head and letting out a loud sob. He abused your oversensitive clit as you rode out your orgasm, and licked your juices up happily until you finally stopped shaking. 

Just as you were coming down from your high and back to reality, you heard a noise come from the door. Both of your heads snapped in the direction of it. Your eyes filled with shock as you realized that the handle was moving.

“Shit, someone’s coming!” you exclaimed and hopped off of the counter. Your legs were still wobbling and you nearly fell, catching yourself by using the countertop as a crutch. Akaashi picked up whatever garments were discarded on the floor and grabbed your waist to prevent you from falling, dragging you to the nearest stall and closing it hastily. 

You heard the door swing open. The music that was previously muffled could now be heard clearly. 

You then heard a familiar voice talking with another, and the light clicking of their heels against the floor as they entered the bathroom. 

“I loooove this song!” said the familiar voice drunkenly, and you realized it was Kiyoko. 

“Me too!” said the unfamiliar voice, slurring her words. “I just have to fix my makeupppp, then we can go dance!!”

Akaashi was still holding you up by your waist, your bare bodies pressed together in the small confines of the single-person stall. 

Losing all sense of control, you slid your hands down his body down to his clothed cock. He stifled a moan at your touch, doing everything in his power not to be noticed by the other girls in the bathroom.

“Shhh,” you whispered, your lips ghosting over the shell of his ear. “Wouldn’t want them to hear us, now would you?”

Akaashi smirked as you placed your hands back where they were moments before and gently stroked his cock through his underwear. You could feel his bulge grow bigger in your hand, and more of his precum leaked onto the fabric that contained him. 

You tugged at the band of his underwear around his waist and pulled them down to his thighs, watching his length spring free. His dick was bigger than average, and the sight of it made your mouth water in excitement. 

You kept eye contact as you knelt down in front of him, biting down on your bottom lip. He looked down at you with excitement in his eyes and couldn’t wait for you to take him in your mouth. 

You spit on your hand and jerked his length once before leaving it to rest at the base of his shaft, your other hand fondling his balls. You licked from the bottom of his shaft all the way up, and finally took his tip into your mouth. 

Akaashi’s hand made its way to the back of your head, lightly gripping it in pleasure. He used his other hand to cover his mouth, making sure his moans and grunts were nothing more than quiet breaths. 

You hollowed your cheeks as he gently thrust his hips into you, and you gagged as his long cock hit the back of your throat.

The pace of his face fucking slowly increased and you moaned onto his length, causing him to growl in response. You pulled your head back to catch your breath, but your tongue was licking him up again in no time, leaving a trail of kisses from the bottom of his shaft to the tip. You swirled your tongue around the most sensitive part and a deep moan escaped from his lips.

“Are you okay? Are you throwing up?” you heard the unfamiliar girl’s voice once again, her question followed by a knock on the stall you and Akaashi were occupying. 

Shit. She probably heard you gag.

You removed your mouth from Akaashi’s cock, but your hand remained, slowly jerking him off as you responded. 

“No, I’m alright,” you said, slightly out of breath. You spoke in a higher pitch than you normally would, hoping that the bad act would be enough to fool Kiyoko. “Thank you for the concern!”

You directed your eyes up towards Akaashi’s, a light smirk plastered across your face. You were hoping that was enough to dismiss the drunk girl. If she questioned any further, you two might be caught in the act.

“Okay, just wanted to make sure!” she said sweetly. “C’mon Kiyoko, it’s party time!” You heard the sound of their footsteps move towards the exit. The door opened and then closed, and finally, you two were alone again.

Without warning, you took all of Akaashi’s length back into your mouth, and he let out a loud grunt, not needing to hold himself back anymore. You looked up at him, moaning against his cock as you watched his eyes roll back in pleasure. 

“Fuck, such a pretty little mouth,” he cursed under his breath as he returned his hand to your head. “Just like that, baby. You take my cock so well.”

The tip of his cock was hitting the back of your throat with every movement of his hips. Small moans escaped your lips and your eyes started to water, taking every inch of him into your mouth. 

“Y/n, ah!” He released a shaky breath, and after a few more thrusts, he blew his load into the back of your throat. He groaned as his cock twitched in your mouth, releasing every last drop of his cum. You swallowed it all, opening your mouth to show him afterwards. 

He helped you off of your knees and opened the door of the stall.

“Good girl, swallowing all of me—you must’ve liked that, huh?” he growled into your ear. His words turned you on even more, and you felt desire bubbling in your stomach.

You grabbed him by his shoulders, pushing him out of the stall backwards until his back hit the wall, and crashed your lips into his. He returned the kiss with urgency—one of his large hands snaking behind your neck to deepen it.

He slid his free hand down to your thigh and lifted it up slightly, gesturing for you to wrap it around his waist, allowing him better access. His bare groin rubbed up against yours, and you moaned into his mouth with pleasure.

He took his cock in his hand and positioned it at your entrance, sliding it up and down your folds teasingly. He rubbed it over your clit and then slowly circled your hole. Your pussy throbbed at the sensation—you were like putty in his hands.

“Beg for it,” Akaashi demanded, eyes boring into your own. “I want to hear how badly you want my cock inside of you.”

His words and demeanor sent you over the edge.

“Give it to me, Keiji,” you breathed out. “Please, I need you inside of me.”

Akaashi growled lowly and thrusted his hips into yours, impaling you with his entire length as you cried out. He stuffed you to the brim. Your head flew forward, resting on his shoulder as he relentlessly pounded into you. You left scratch marks across his shoulder blades with your nails, and then made your way to his neck.

You moaned loudly as he fucked you, panting heavily and sobbing his name, no longer caring about someone hearing anymore. The sound of loud moans and his balls slapping against you filled the room. 

His fingers circled your clit as he slammed into you. “Fuck, you’re so tight,” he said with a shaky breath before connecting his lips to yours. This time, the kiss was passionate and sweet, and you returned it. A low growl escaped his lips as he slowed his pace.

Akaashi then pulled out of you and you frowned, already missing his cock filling you up. He flipped you around so now your back was against the wall and hoisted you up. He positioned one of his hands on the wall beside your head, and the other on your ass, squeezing it as he held you up against the wall. 

“Y/n.” He gently grabbed your chin with his hand and turned your head towards the mirror above the sink. You smirked at him, already knowing what he wanted you to do, but he said it anyways.

“I want you to watch me fuck you.”

Fuck, he was so hot.

Both of your legs were wrapped around his waist, and he entered you forcefully. The new position came with a different pleasure. He roughly drilled up into you, hitting your g-spot with every thrust of his hips. You threw your head back into the wall as you cunt seized and twitched around his cock. 

His cock abused your pussy, and you thought that he’d tear your insides in two. Your walls tightened around his cock, and you could feel your second orgasm starting to build up in your core.

“R-Right there, Aka-Akaashi.” You were barely able to get your words out, but he heard you and continued, moaning your name and sweet nothings into your ear between each thrust. 

“You’re so fucking gorgeous,” Akaashi moaned as he railed you harder. “I want you to cum all over my dick, can you do that?”

You nodded lazily—he had fucked all of the energy out of you, and you could barely hold yourself up. He was making you feel so good, and you realized that you’ve never had sex this good in your entire life. 

You finally reached your climax as he slammed into your g-spot. Your walls seized against his cock as you rode out your high, but he kept thrusting into you until he reached his own.

When he started twitching, Akaashi pulled his cock out of you. Head thrown back in pleasure, he panted as the white, sticky liquid that came from him covered your bare chest, dripping down to your stomach.

He let you fall into his arms as you both were coming down from your highs. After a few minutes, he carried you back over to the countertop and sat you down. He grabbed a few paper towels, ran them under the sink water, and cleaned his load off of your chest. He then gently wiped your smeared mascara from your cheeks.

“I know this is kind of backwards, but this isn’t the last I want to see of you,” he started, as he pulled up his boxers and put on his pants. Letting out a shuddering breath, he continued to speak. “Let me take you out to dinner one night,” he said hopefully.

He handed you your dress and then buttoned up his shirt as he watched you intensely, waiting for a response. You hopped off of the countertop and slipped your dress back on, struggling to tie the strings in the back. Seeing this, Akaashi gave you a light smile before motioning you to turn around, helping you tie the back of your dress.

His fingers scraped against your skin, causing you to shiver. When he was finished, you turned around to look at him.

“I’d love to go out with you one night, Keiji,” you said with a cheeky smile, looking up into his gunmetal blue eyes as he returned the smile.

You two exchanged phone numbers and exited the bathroom, you going first to make sure nobody saw a man leave the women’s bathroom. He left you with a forehead kiss and a wink before departing, and you returned to the now less crowded dance floor to find your best friend. 

You spotted her almost immediately this time. She saw you, too, and almost slipped trying to get to you.

You giggled at her when she was finally close enough to hear you, and she laughed too. “Ugh, y/n, I’m soooo tired, wanna get out of here?” she whined, kicking off her heels. 

“Yeah,” you breathed out. “I’m exhausted too.” 

Your mind wandered to the man responsible for stealing your energy, and you bit your bottom lip lost in thought.

“Hold on,” Kiyoko questioned, raising her eyebrows and smirking at you. “Where were  _ you _ this whole time?”

“I guess you were right, Kiyoko,” you said and laughed. She looked puzzled, not understanding what you meant.

“I guess I did find someone to have fun with tonight.”


End file.
